Poder e Sedução
by Nandda
Summary: Belatriz tenta seduzir Snape, mas acaba apaixonada.


**Autor(a): **Nandda  
**Presenteada: **Gabrielle Briant  
**Beta Reader: **FerPorcel  
**Classificação: **livre  
**Gênero: **romance  
**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens são da J.K. Rowling, só peguei emprestado para brincar, e também não ganho um nuquezinho com eles.  
**Resumo: **Belatriz tenta seduzir Snape, mas acaba se apaixonando.  
**Nota: **Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto do site "Snapetes – Trocando segredos na madrugada"

* * *

**PODER E SEDUÇÃO**

Belatriz não amava o marido, casou por conveniência, mas mantinha um relacionamento cordial com ele. Estavam unidos não só pelo matrimônio, mas também por uma causa. Snape era seu último amante, gostava de ter esses relacionamentos secretos com jovens que ela pudesse submeter, foi a forma que encontrou de compensar as frustrações do casamento.

Gostava de demonstrar seu poder de dominação com eles, e depois que percebia que estavam completamente apaixonados, os dispensava. Geralmente eram filhos de Comensais da Morte ou aspirantes ao posto. Garotos que se aproximavam dela atraídos por sua beleza e que viam nela uma forma de ascender junto ao Lorde das Trevas.

Snape não era um rapaz belo, porém tinha um ar de mistério que despertava sua curiosidade. Era ambicioso como todos os outros, mas ele, pelo que já comentavam, tinha talento e era bastante determinado. Bela sentiu-se desafiada, imaginou que seria incrivelmente prazeroso domar um rapaz tão frio, reservado, calculista, e vê-lo rastejando aos seus pés.

O jovem Snape era encantado pela beleza dela, pelo seu poder, pela sua devoção à causa, mas não a amava, nem sequer estava apaixonado. Gostava de estar com ela, achava que ela podia ajudá-lo a crescer, que era uma influência vantajosa.

A primeira vez deles foi após uma reunião entre Comensais da Morte. O marido dela havia saído para uma missão, e ela convidou o rapaz para um drinque. O jovem se mostrou educado, porém de uma forma muito fria e formal. Era difícil decifrá-lo, ele mantinha as feições impassíveis, nem mesmo algumas doses de uísque-de-fogo o faziam relaxar suas defesas. Bela cada vez mais se insinuava ao jovem, numa tentativa desesperada de derrubar as barreiras do rapaz. Ele continuava com sua expressão indecifrável, porém começou a responder ao jogo de sedução da mulher.

Em pouco tempo Belatriz havia chegado a conclusão que não havia tido melhor amante que Severo. Ele, ao perceber o que suas carícias provocavam nela, se empenhava cada vez mais, sentindo prazer em proporcionar prazer. Mas seu prazer era ainda maior em ver que a mulher que pretendia submetê-lo estava completamente rendida.

À medida que os meses passavam Snape, via seu prestígio aumentar junto ao Lorde das Trevas, ainda jovem já era um dos mais poderosos Comensais da Morte, sempre convocado para as principais missões. Ele logo percebeu que Belatriz em nada o havia ajudado a chegar ao posto que atingiu, ainda assim, era interessante para ele manter o relacionamento com ela.

A ascensão de Snape entre os Comensais não agradava Belatriz. Segundo o que ela pensava, as coisas estavam fora do normal, seu amante já ocupava um posto equivalente ao seu, já gozava de uma certa afeição do Lorde das Trevas, e contava com o respeito, ou pelo menos o medo, dos Comensais mais jovens. Ela precisava por um fim nisso, tinha que acabar com o prestígio de Snape, tinha que trazê-lo de volta ao lugar dele, que era abaixo dela, como todos os seus amantes anteriores.

A luta pelo poder entre os dois era cada vez mais acirrada, tanto entre Comensais quanto na cama. Dos dois lados, Bela perdia, mas isso a motivava cada vez mais. Severo, percebendo que ela não se daria por vencida e já se cansando da disputa, decidiu entrar no jogo dela e fingir que estava apaixonado. Sua estratégia deu certo, uma semana após declarar o seu amor, Bela decidiu por um fim ao relacionamento.

Para Snape o fim da relação foi um alívio. Para Belatriz no principio foi uma vitória, ou parte dela; ainda faltava ela destruir o prestígio do ex-amante junto ao Lorde das Trevas. Porém, pouco tempo depois, ela ficou intrigada, pois já era tempo de Severo começar a rastejar, pedindo que ela reconsiderasse o fim do romance. O aparente descaso dele a irritava cada vez mais, e isso era um potente combustível para sua fúria e determinação em destruí-lo.

Alguns meses depois, Snape ingressou no quadro docente de Hogwarts; era a ocasião perfeita para Bela convencer o Lorde das Trevas de que Snape havia mudado de lado. Ele, percebendo as intenções da ex-amante, decidiu que deveria tomar uma atitude a fim de tirá-la de seu caminho. Mas antes mesmo que ele começasse a agir, seu mestre foi derrotado pelo menino Potter.

Snape não teve grandes problemas com o Ministério da Magia, pois estava sob a proteção de Dumbledore, que testemunhou a seu favor. Ele decidiu, então, que era melhor continuar ensinando em Hogwarts. Seria a melhor forma de ser minimamente respeitado no mundo bruxo, pois mesmo inocentado, ele estava para sempre marcado como um ex-Comensal da Morte.

Belatriz não teve a mesma sorte; pouco depois da queda do Lorde, ela foi mandada à Azkaban. Snape estaria mentindo se dissesse que sentia muito; para ele era até certo alívio se livrar da mulher. Mas ele sabia que não era pra sempre; alguma coisa lhe dizia que ela retornaria, assim como o Lorde das Trevas.

Treze anos depois, Snape sentia que sua Marca reaparecia, sabia que estava próximo o retorno do Lorde das Trevas, e sua Marca não tardou a arder, indicando que ele devia se apresentar ao seu antigo mestre. Ele teve dificuldade de convencê-lo de sua lealdade, porém toda a informação que ele havia acumulado, somado ao fato de ser o homem de confiança de Dumbledore, agradaram imensamente ao Lorde, e logo ele retomou seu posto de destaque entre os Comensais da Morte.

Snape foi um dos primeiros a saber dos planos de resgatar os Comensais presos em Azkaban; não pôde deixar de imaginar como estaria Belatriz depois de tantos anos junto aos Dementadores. Em poucos dias ele teve a resposta, Azkaban roubara a maior parte da beleza dela, mas não foi só a beleza, a sanidade já escassa se fora por completo. Ela declarava, de forma ainda mais desvairada, sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas e não parava de delatar os que permaneceram livres de traidores.

Os anos que ela passou presa não foram suficientes para acabar com a paixão que sentia por Severo, mas no começo, ele era um dos que ela considerava traidor. Em sua opinião, ele não passava de um bichinho de estimação nas mãos de Dumbledore, mas o Lorde continuava acreditando nele e era bem difícil que ele estivesse enganado, mas Snape desde jovem já era um exímio oclumente, e o mais provável é que ele tivesse melhorado com o tempo.

Mas ela estava disposta a descobrir a verdade, não mediria esforços para descobrir se ele era ou não leal, assim como também descobriria se ele ainda a amava.

E foi pouco antes da invasão ao Departamento de Mistérios que Belatriz teve a oportunidade de se reaproximar do antigo amante. Ela o convidou para um drinque, ele recusou alegando que estava muito ocupado, ela insistiu, e devido à proximidade do Lorde das Trevas, ele não teve mais como recusar.

Estavam na casa dela; Bela sabia que nem o melhor uísque-de-fogo faria Severo desfazer suas barreiras, mas não custava tentar.

- Imaginei que depois de tantos anos você estaria mais alegre em me ver – disse ela.

- Estou satisfeito que vocês tenham fugido – disse com sua expressão mais vazia – Será muito bom para nossa causa.

- Não me referi ao meu retorno enquanto Comensal e sim como mulher, sua amante.

- Não somos mais amantes, você mesma se encarregou disso.

- Digamos que eu tenha feito uma bobagem, mas estou aqui de volta, para reclamar o que é meu.

- Seu? – falou arrogante. - Não sou mais um garoto ambicioso e estúpido que você pode iludir. Nosso tempo já passou.

Cada palavra dita por Severo aumenta o desespero de Belatrix, precisava tê-lo de volta. Resolveu então tomar uma atitude drástica.

- Severo, eu te amo! Estive esperando todos esses anos para que você voltasse a ser meu.

O rosto frio de Severo escondia o susto que ele acabara de levar. Mas ele sentia que deveria continuar firme.

- Mas eu não te amo, nem estive esperando seu retorno esses treze anos.

- Você uma vez disse que me amava.

- Eu era um jovem tolo, não te amava, só estava impressionado com sua beleza – disse da forma mais fria que pode. - Beleza esta que Azkaban te roubou impiedosamente.

Sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas precisava por um fim definitivo a toda aquela insanidade.

- Agora, se não se importa, vou indo. Você já ocupou demais o meu tempo.

E saiu, ainda ouvindo o barulho de copos se espatifando contra a parede. Sabia que deixava para trás uma inimiga impiedosa, que não descansaria até vê-lo destruído.


End file.
